Boomerang
Sequel to Nine Months - it's been five years since Stefan left. April has had another baby with Nick. What happens when the biological father of her other three children comes back? Sparrowsong 03:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One "Mommy, can I play with Ashleigh?" Natalie asked. "Sure, honey," I smiled while handing my two-year-old daughter to my five-year-old one. Natalie hugged her little sister, then they started playing peek-a-boo. "Ahh!" Holly yelled. "Mommy! Daddy! Ethan cut Swan Princess Barbie's hair off!" "Ethan, say sorry." "Sorry, Holly," my only son apologized. Being Natalie and Holly's triplet, he was also five, and twice as mischevious. I had my kids quite young. The triplets at sixteen, Ashleigh at nineteen. No, the triplets weren't my husband's biological children, but they were his in every other way. They didn't know about their biological father, and I didn't intend to ever tell them. It's a long story. Let's just say the triplets were conceived in a one-night stand. "Eww, Ashleigh pooped," Natalie complained. Ashleigh, of course, started crying over her diaper. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She was such a daddy's girl. It was always Nick she whined for, even if I was standing right there. Nick chuckled, his blue eyes lighting up with laughter. He then picked Ashleigh up, brought her to the changing table, and got her a fresh diaper. Man, I absolutely couldn't wait until she was potty-trained. "Daddy," Ashleigh smiled, hugging her father. Nick smiled back at her, affectionately tucking her brown hair behind her ear. That was when a monster showed up. "Mommy, Daddy!" Holly screamed. "Help me!" Nick and I were there in about two seconds. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw what was going on. A Fury was viciously attacking my baby. Shaking her, shoving her, and pulling her hair. I leapt into action when the Fury threw Holly across the street. Literally. "AAARRGGGHHHH!" I screeched while charging at the Fury with the sharpest sword we owned. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! NOBODY HURTS MY DAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I showed the sword through the Fury's skull without any hesitation whatsoever. It turned into gold dust. Holly ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and some minor cuts and bruises from being thrown so far. After they treated her, the whole family immediately drove to camp. The only safe place for people like us. The next morning, I was playing with Ethan when I heard Natalie's curious voice. "Hey, Mommy, who's that?" she asked. I looked where she was pointing and froze when I saw the guy standing there. Tall, slim, pale. Blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes. I would know him anywhere. Stefan. Chapter Two I was stunned. Here was my love from five years ago. My first instinct was to walk up to him and smack him across the face. Suddenly, Nick walked in. He noticed Stefan, and yelled, "YOU'RE THAT JERK WHO KNOCKED UP MY WIFE, AREN'T YOU?! BURN IN TARTARUS, JOCK!" The NIck ran up and kicked Stefan in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "Tell us why y-you came," I stuttered shakily. "J-just wanted t-to say s-sorry for k-knocking you up," Stefan gasped. "Yeah, well you will never have your apology accepted, jerk!" Nick sneered. "Hold on, honey. Just let him sit and rest. You kicked him hard," I said to Nick. He grumbled, but let Stefan sit on our couch. "Kids, this is a grown-up thing. Go into the other room," I told my children. They went to play with their uncle Travis Stoll. "Which of them are mine?" Stefan asked. "The boy and the two girls that are as tall as him," I told Stefan. "Triplets? I never knew..." he murmured. "What's wrong, smart-alick? You sad about leaving my wife? Well too bad!" Nick sneered again. "Stefan, I'm married now. I also have a daughter with Nick," I said. "All I want... All I want is for my children to know who their real father is. Let me tell you what my life's been like since I left..." Stefan said, and began to speak. (A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know what else to write.) Chapter Three I was walking along, remembering what had happened. Suddenly, a guy who looked like a son of Hermes stopped me. (A/N: Guess who?) He held a dagger to my throat and grabbed my bow and arrows. "What do you want kid? Take my life, I've done enough wrong!" I sneered. "All I want is you to JOIN KRONOS!" The guy yelled into my ear. I flicked up my hand and shot the guy with some light. He got up and said, "Ah, a son of Apollo. We'll need you." "Are you insane? I may have left the demigods, but I will never work for Kronos," I retorted. Suddenly, I had a crazy thought. Never working absolutely for one side reminded me of a bounty hunter. "Unless it's for the right price," I had replied slyly. He smiled and said, "How about 50 drachmas?" and waved. A bag full of the money he promised appeared. This guy was totally Hermes' son. "Sure," I replied, and we shook hands. '' ''From then on, I worked as an agent for them, only paid. '' ''As more demigods joined, the more money I got. The guy (whose name turned out to be Luke) was kind to me, but then he had me do horrible jobs. He had me kill demigods and quarter-bloods who fought Kronos. Now that I look back, I may have lost it then. I even got a girlfriend. She was the daughter of Thalia (the Muse), so we sang together a lot. But I was becoming more mature, and I started to think about you, April, and our child(ren). So one night, I left the ship as we were docked in San Francisco. My father gave me help at day, guiding me here with the sun. But at night, I slept in a sleeping bag from the ship. For the next three years, I fought my way here. Being a powerful demigod, though, many monsters were after me, and I had to fight them all. But eventually, I made my way here. I saw you arriving, and I decided to reconcile. ''But you had gotten married, so as I turned to leave, you smacked me and this conversation got started. '' Category:Original Character Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:PG-13 Rated Story